justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDLover12/Funny Pauses
This was all inspired by PewDieFern, Imagoat, and Dance4life628. All credits go to them. Yes, you are allowed to make your own in the comments. New pictures will be added daily! funnyshot1.png|P1: I am a robot. I will destroy you. P2: HALP GET AWAY FROM MEH!!!!!!!1!1111!!! funnyshot2.png|P1: Wait there was a camera recording us this whole time?!! P2: WHAT THE HECK?!!!! funnyshot3.png|Look, it's a pointless object on the ceiling! funnyshot4.png|Who the heck are you? funnyshot5.png|2swaggy4u funnyshot6.png|Hi ma! funnyshot7.png|Oh noes I'm gonna b late 4 werk!!! funnyshot8.png|Oh look a penny! When the rain.png|P1: Where are we? P2: I have no idea... Funnyshot9.png|Hit the dab! Funnyshot10.png|WAT DID U SAY ABOUT MAH FABULOUSNESS?!!!!11!!!1!111!!!11!1!!! Flashdancegloveglitch.jpg|Wait... Y IS MAH GLOVE RED?!! IT UZED 2 B GREEN BUT NAO ITZ RED! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHDUIAEW8R93Y457638256YRY8EUWRHYFYU!!!!!! Funnyshot11.png|STAHP RIGHT THERE!!! Funnyshot12.png|Now watch me whip! Funnyshot13.png|SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! Funnyshot14.png|PLZ LORD FORGIVE ME FOR THE SINS THAT I HAVE MADE!!! Funnyshot15.png|trollololololololol I am dog Funnyshot16.png|Oops I farted! Funnyshot17.png|No flash photography plz! Funnyshot18.png|P1: Is it just me or is it getting hot in here? P2: Tell me about it! Funnyshot19.png|P1: What's going on? P2: Nothing much... Funnyshot20.png|Hey look it's that pointless object that the When I Grow Up coach was looking at! Funnyshot21.png|HALP I'M BEING STRUCK BY LIGHTNING!!! Funnyshot22.png|Force field activated! Funnyshot23.png|trollololololol I look like I'm in Dance Central Funnyshot24.png|wat? Leekglitch.png|Look a blue feather in the sky! Funnyshot25.png|STAHP TALKING I HAVE A HEADACHE! Funnyshot26.png|Fab pose Funnyshot27.png|OH MAH GAWD I HATE PAPARAZZIS GET AWAY FROM MEH!!!!!!!! Funnyshot28.png|You are not allowed to pass! Funnyshot29.png|FUS RO DAH! Funnyshot30.png|U mad bro? Funnyshot31.png|Wait did I mess up? Funnyshot32.png|Oh so NOW you think I'm sassy? Too late for that! Funnyshot33.png|U wanna fight me? Funnyshot34.png|Ugh, I can't stand Donald Trump anymore! Funnyshot35.png|Oh no I forgot to do my homework! Funnyshot36.png|Out of mah way! Funnyshot37.png|Nope! Not happening! Funnyshot38.png|Now watch me nae nae! Funnyshot39.png|KAMEHAMEHA!!! Funnyshot40.png|Aw crap my shoe's untied! Funnyshot41.png|OH GAWD I'M GONNA FALL! Funnyshot42.png|U WOT M8? Funnyshot43.png|Mah back itches. Funnyshot44.png|Oh no the cops are here! Funnyshot45.png|Can you say that again? I couldn't hear you. Funnyshot46.png|Never noticed I had a glove... Oh well. Funnyshot47.png|I'm watching you! Funnyshot48.png|trollololololololol I stole a move from Futebol Crazy Funnyshot49.png|Where am I? Funnyshot50.png|Never noticed I forgot my shoes... Funnyshot51.png|HADOUKEN! Funnyshot52.png|Talk to teh hand!!! Funnyshot53.png|Ready to fight! Funnyshot54.png|omg I think I'm having a heart attack! Funnyshot55.png|FIRST!!! Funnyshot56.png|*throws Blue Shell at Dance De Bakōn dancer* NOBODY F***ING CARES!!! Funnyshot57.png|Um teacher I need to use the bathroom!!! Funnyshot58.png|So, ur saying that JD2017 is real? Let meh check the wiki to find proof. Funnyshot59.png|That face you make when you can't handle onions but you don't want to cry. Funnyshot60.png|OH MAH GAWD JD2017 IS REAL I THINK I'M GONNA THROW UP!!! Funnyshot61.png|That moment when you have to be stuck in school for 7 hours. Funnyshot62.png|What? Did I do something wrong? Funnyshot63.png|Wait... is that a flying cow? I thought that was only in Imagoat's funny pictures blog! Funnyshot64.png|P1: I don't believe you. P2: YOU'VE GOTTA BELIEVE ME THERE WAS A FLYING COW IN THE SKY!!! THE CAN'T GET ENOUGH COACH SAW IT!!! Funnyshot65.png|ELECTRIC POWERS ACTIVATE!!! Funnyshot66.png|Fingers to the sky! Funnyshot67.png|P2: I am going to haunt you in your sleep tonight... P3: Uh... Funnyshot68.png|Get out of here snow! Funnyshot69.png|My armpit smells bad? Doesn't smell bad to me... Funnyshot70.png|Free hugs! Funnyshot71.png|P2: Make one more move and my army of hot girls will attack you! Funnyshot72.png|*sings Lean And Dab* Funnyshot73.png|BUY MY FRUIT JUICE OR I'LL FORCE YOU TO!!! Funnyshot74.png|What's wrong bruh? Funnyshot75.png|Look at mah muscles Funnyshot76.png|P3: P4, can you see that flying cow up there? P4: Yeah I can, P3! Funnyshot77.png|STOP! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!! Funnyshot78.png|There's a fly on my hand, screw it... Funnyshot79.png|That face you make when the person sitting next to you annoys you. Funnyshot80.png|Did I just hear someone fart? Funnyshot81.png|It's a rescue chopper! Hey! Down here! I need to get back home!!! Funnyshot82.png|Never noticed the Wild Wild West Extreme coach was in my neighborhood... Funnyshot83.png|This is so confusing! I can't read Roman Numerals! Funnyshot84.png|2strong4me Funnyshot85.png|I'm so tired... Funnyshot86.png|I need help pushing this box! Funnyshot87.png|I'M GONNA DO A CARTWHEEL!!! Funnyshot88.png|Oh god not the cops! Funnyshot89.png|What did you just say to me? Funnyshot90.png|Bruh really? Funnyshot91.png|Free kisses! Funnyshot92.png|I GOT A MIC! Wait, it's not real... Funnyshot93.png|If you don't wanna see me without my jacket on, I advise that you look away... Category:Blog posts